Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz
Wicked the Musical is a broadway musical, based on the original book by Gregory Maguire. The show spotlights on the journey and friendship of the Wicked Witch of the West and Good Witch of the North. According to Broadway.com, Wicked shifts from being the first or second most grossing in New York and is first in West End. Lolz Original Broadway Cast Elphaba: Idina Menzel Glinda: Kristin Chenowith Fiyero: Norbert Leo Butz The Wizard: Joel Grey Madame Morrible: Carole Shelley Nessarose: Michelle Ferderer Boq: Christopher FitzGerald Doctor Dillamond: William Youmans Chistery: Manuel Herrera Witch's Father / Ozian Official:Sean Mcourt Witch's Mother: Cristy Candler Midwife: Jan Neuberger Songs and Characters Songs DOS-TealCarolandKendra.jpg|Dear Old Shiz WizardAndI.jpg|The Wizard and I breath mint.jpg|What Is This Feeling? Stephanie and Toby.jpg|Something Bad tumblr_kol3nvVCdS1qzm97no1_500.jpg|Dancing Through Life ElphabaNewGlindaPopular.jpg|Popular macie-dodd-elphaba-wicked.jpg|Defying Gravity I-m-Not-That-Girl-wicked-3014035-432-324.jpg|I'm Not That Girl 08-1WickedLA438ret.jpg|One Short Day 4071a.jpg|A Sentimental Man Act I #No One Mourns the Wicked – Glinda, Witch's Father, Witch's Mother, Lover, Midwife and Citizens #Dear Old Shiz – Glinda and Students #The Wizard and I – Madame Morrible and Elphaba #What is this Feeling? – Glinda, Elphaba and Students #Something Bad – Doctor Dillamond and Elphaba #Dancing through Life – Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students #Popular – Glinda #I'm Not that Girl – Elphaba #One Short Day – Elphaba, Glinda and Denizens of the Emerald City #A Sentimental Man – The Wizard #Defying Gravity – Elphaba, Glinda, Guards and Citizens 02.jpg|No One Mourns the Wicked (Reprise) ThankGoodness.jpg|Thank Goodness NessaBoq.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the East 0.jpg|Wonderful 25306_107513819289871_106881819353071_50881_8123167_n.jpg|As Long As You're Mine Mandygonzalezelphie.jpg|No Good Deed WitchHunters.jpg|March of the Witch Hunters Wicked Glinda and Elphaba.JPG|For Good Act II #No One Mourns the Wicked (reprise) / Thank Goodness – Glinda, Madame Morrible and Citizens #The Wicked Witch of the East – Nessarose, Elphaba, and Boq #Wonderful – The Wizard and Elphaba #I'm Not That Girl (reprise) – Glinda #As Long as You're Mine – Elphaba and Fiyero #No Good Deed – Elphaba #March of the Witch Hunters – Boq (Tin Man) and Citizens #For Good – Elphaba and Glinda #Finale – Company Major Characters (In Order of Appearance) Glinda-wicked-1.jpg|G(a)linda wicked-570.jpg|Elphaba tumblr_kvjk6vSqbk1qzkclao1_500.jpg|Nessarose tumblr_l0mq5lqH8j1qzkclao1_500.jpg|Boq 1159f717-8dcf-4031-9085-217f1bd4373a.Full.jpg|Madame Morrible pic10-med.jpg|Doctor Dillamond tumblr_kpd3co8PxB1qzkclao1_400.jpg|Fiyero 0.jpg|The Wizard of Oz dd-monkey_tour_s_0500796923.jpg|Chistery *Glinda *Elphaba *Nessarose *Boq *Madame Morrible *Doctor Dillamond *Fiyero *The Wizard *Chistery Awards Broadway Production: The National Tours: The Chicago production: The London Production The Melbourne Production Trivia *Wicked uses 250 pounds of dry ice per show on Broadway and they probably use 200 pounds per show on the road. *The electrics department uses enough power to supply approximately twelve houses. Including the sound and automation departments, the total would increase to eighteen houses. *Wicked uses 500-300 miles of cable in the electrics department on Broadway and they'll probably use 4-5 miles of cable on the road. *100,000 feet of steel cable have been used to restring the flying monkey wings during year one of the Broadway run. *The carpentry department on Broadway has about 175,000 pounds of scenery and they use about five miles of cable to automate it. *The dragon's eyes are red LED bulbs that never burn out. *The dragon's wingspan is the same as Cessna 172. *The dragon is named Ozwald. *The play is advertised under the tagline "So much happened before Dorothy dropped in." Praise "Best musical of the decade." Entertainment Weekly "The defining musical of the decade." New York Times "A cultural phenomenon." Variety Wicked in Popular Culture The extraordinary success of Wicked has made several of the show's songs popular and has resulted in references to the show, characters, and songs in popular culture. Wicked on Broadway and in international productions has been featured or parodied on televison shows such as Brothers and Sisters, The War at Home, Ugly Betty, The Simpsons, South Park, and is continously featured on Glee. '' The Dutch cast of Wicked appeared in an episode of the daily soap ''Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden. In this episode, Elphaba (Willemijn Verkaik), Glinda, Madame Morrible, Fiyero and The Wizard appear in a dream of GTST character Lucas Sanders (played by Ferry Doedens, alternate Fiyero). The episode aired on June 29th, 2012. The Broadway musical Shrek the Musical parodies the show's Act I finale with "What's Up, Duloc?"; character Lord Farquaad re-enacts "Defying Gravity" by shouting "No one's gonna bring me down" followed by the infamous belt of Elphaba's while atop his castle. Category:Productions